Short Circuit
by YoungAndRestless
Summary: Lemons in marked chapters. ClemontxOC. When fate has it that Ash and his gang cross paths with the League Champion, Clemont finds himself developing feelings for the young woman. But when trouble starts brewing in their slice of paradise, will Clemont lose the affections of the woman he's after? Rated M Plus for graphic content and occasional adult language.
1. A New Challenger

**Updates and new chapters will be far in between, as I am currently a full time student with a full time job.**

 **Recently binge watched Pokemon XY series, and found that I** _ **didn't**_ **hate Ash's traveling companions! Ever since Brock left, I've been hyper critical, but I like Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena quite well. I couldn't find an exact age for Clemont, but a lot of websites suggest at least older than fourteen. For my purposes, let's assume he's sixteen. Octavia is the name of my OC and the romantic interest of Clemont. Aside from her green eyes and long, blonde hair, Octavia's physical appearance isn't terribly important, but for those that want an exact description, she wears a ruffle white mini skirt with ripped black tights underneath and black converse. Her crop top has a sunset on it. (If you want exact look, google the character customization options for the game; all of the mentioned items are actual clothing options in the Pokemon X and Y games.) This story starts directly after Ash beats Clemont for the Lumiose City badge.**

 **Lemon chapter will be marked.**

"Alright!" cried Ash, pumping his fist into the early afternoon air. "I finally got my fifth badge! Kalos League, here I come!" Pikachu trilled happily, proud of the team's success. Ash lead out his group of pals from the tall, glass tower, his hubris swelling powerfully. Ash, Serena, and Pikachu marveled over the shiny new badge while Clemont and his little sister said farewell to their father. As Meyer rode away on his scooter, Bonnie waved animatedly while Clemont slowly slunk over to rejoin the group.

"Come on, Clemont, you did great!" Serena cooed, trying to bring a smile to her friend's face. Clemont shrugged grumpily; he hadn't been active Gym Leader for several months, ever since he met Ash, and he was disappointed that in the one battle he fought as Gym Leader in all that time, he'd lost. Ash looked away awkwardly, glad that he had earned the badge, but also feeling guilty for having beat Clemont for it.

"You did awesome!" Bonnie sang, Dedenne sitting contently on the little girl's head. "No one's better than my big brother!" In spite of himself, Clemont smiled, and could feel his mood improving. Bonnie always made him feel better. The group began winding their way through the city, Clemont's heavy backpack weighing down and slowing the group. Ash lead his buddies by several steps, confidence oozing and swelling from every fiber of his being.

Ahead, a girl seemed to glide through the crowd, her sunshine hair flowing behind her. As she walked, people parted for her, their hushed whispers a quiet current left in her wake. "Who's that?" Ash asked Pikachu, blinking in confusion as the girl passed by. He was the only one who didn't give her a slight margin.

"You don't know who that IS?" Bonnie gasped, her small hand clutched over her heart.

"What? No," Ash responded, his eyes following the young woman. It wasn't hard to keep sight of her; as she wound her way further, people parted like water from oil, ,giving her no resistance in the busy street.

"That's Octavia Muteki," Serena sighed, looking dreamily after the disappearing form.

"Who's that?" Ash asked again. His traveling companions stared at him, their disappointment and judgmental shock clear in their expressions. "What? I've been backpacking across a foreign country, battling everyone in sight, how am I supposed to keep up with your celebrities?"

"Octavia Muteki is the League Champion," Clemont finally responded. Everyone stared at Ash, waiting, waiting for the words to sink in. His eyes suddenly widened. Pikachu leaned forward, comprehending in the same moment as his trainer.

"League Champion?!" Ash hollered, his body unfreezing quickly. He tore off running at a dead sprint, dodging around pedestrians he could and shoving people out of the way he couldn't get around in time. His friends called for him to slow down, asking what it was that he was doing. After what felt like hours of running, he found he no longer had to worry about people being in his way, as he had caught up with the Champion's wake. "HEY!" Ash's shout rang loudly, a cannon in the hush of whispers. The young woman paused, and glanced over her shoulder, before turning fully around to give Ash her attention.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked. Her voice was surprisingly strong and confident. Face to face with her, Ash saw she was his height, which was no accomplishment; he was only ten years old after all. He wondered if she was his age, or just small. Regardless, her outward appearance didn't command respect; it was her demeanor. In her arms was a brown paper bag, tucked to her chest. The rest of her body language was screaming self-assuredness.

"I heard you're the League Champion. My name's Ash Ketchum, and I'm from Pallet Town! This here is Pikachu!" Pikachu chimed in characteristically at the mention of himself. "I'd like to challenge you to a battle!" Whispers fluttered loudly around them, and Ash could even hear some mean spirited snickers aimed at him. He wasn't used to such an audience, and he felt his confidence shrink. Octavia didn't even seem to notice the throngs staring at her.

Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont finally burst into the open space centered in the sea of people. Clemont could hardly breathe, his technologically advanced backpack weighing heavy on him. Octavia's emerald green eyes pinned Ash in place, the intensity of her gaze making Ash wonder if he might've made a mistake. "This way," Octavia finally responded, her commanding voice ringing above everyone's heads. She turned and began walking away, expecting Ash and his friends to follow her. They did.

As they walked, people could be heard running through the streets, crying, "The Champion is battling! The Champion is battling!" The current of people hustling the group along swelled incredibly as people gathered to watch the spectacle.

"Ash, you dolt!" Clemont moaned, rubbing his nose beneath his glasses in agitation. "You know nothing of her skill, tactic, or team makeup!"

"So?" Ash asked, trying to fake bravado as appraising eyes glanced at him from all angles, sizing up the challenger to the region's beloved Champion. "I've done it all before." The crowd broke off right and left, leaving Ash and his friends to spill out onto a battle field. On the far side, the Champion already stood, the paper bag at her feet, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked incredibly feminine, in her tiny skirt and crop top, but nothing hinted at weakness. Around the entire battlefield, further than his eyes could see, people were gathered to watch Ash battle. People stood on benches, sat on each other's shoulders, some even scaled lamp posts to get a better view.

"You've decided to make quite the spectacle," the young woman called across the dirt space. At her words, the incessant hum of gossip ceased. The whole city was holding its breath. "Do you still wish to continue?"

"You bet I do!" Ash responded, hoping his voice didn't waver. Her emerald eyes broke contact with Ash's, releasing her otherworldly hold on him, and her gaze slide just over his shoulder.

"Clemont, would you mind doing me the honors of being the referee of this match?" Clemont swallowed hard as he nodded, trying to keep his eyes hard on the ground, avoiding eye contact. He could hardly believe she knew his name! He shuffled anxiously to the center side line as Serena and his little sister scampered off the field.

Clemont peeked over the rim of his glasses a little, checking to see what the Champion was doing, and froze when his blue eyes met her green ones. He felt every muscle tighten under her attention, his heart leaping to a full gallop.

Octavia smiled at him, and certain that his heart had exploded, Clemont automatically began saying, "This match will be between League Champion Octavia and the Challenger Ash from Pallet Town. Each Trainer may use two Pokemon, and there will be no substitutions." Octavia nodded encouragingly at Clemont as he finished, smiling another surprisingly tender smile before turning to Ash, her gaze hardening to stone again. Clemont found himself released from her spell, his palms clammy and his knees nearly knocking together. He couldn't help but notice the gorgeous way her hair glowed in the sun, how her ripped black tights revealed small patches of flawless skin, how the curve of her exposed waist, between the hem of her tiny top to the edge of her skirt's waistband, drew his eye.

"Good luck!" Octavia called across the battle field. Her fingers danced across her hip, elegantly selecting a Poke Ball and clicking to button to expand it.


	2. Inflated Ego

"I choose you, Wigglytuff!" With an elegant flick of the wrist, Octavia's Pokeball flew high into the air and popped open, expelling a spill of red light. The light took form, and a Wigglytuff stood tall before the Champion. It glanced back at its Trainer, nodded, and faced Ash once again.

Ash smirked; he felt confident! Wigglytuff's were from Kanto, and he'd seen them before. Never fought or handled one, but hey, how complex could it be? He twisted his hat backwards and snatched a Pokeball from his belt clip. "Sliggoo, I choose you!" The small Dragon-type appeared before him.

Octavia's expression stayed tranquil and unreadable, but around him, incredulous whispers and even quiet laughter bubbled. Serena groaned in disbelief and Bonnie looked to her brother on the center side line in confusion. Without giving himself a moment to wonder, Ash launched into battle. "Sliggoo, use Body Slam!"

"Wait for it!" Octavia called to her own. Sliggoo slammed full force into the opponent, and the Wigglytuff took a step back from the impact. "Play Rough!" Octavia cried. A smirk played on her lips. The Wigglytuff grabbed the Sliggoo and bounced around with it, cuddling and punching and hugging and pounding.

Wigglytuff finally released its aggressive hold, and Sliggoo looked awful. Bruises were developed already, and it panted in weakness. "I…I don't understand," Ash stuttered. How had that Wigglytuff done so much damage so quickly, and hardly look phased by a full contact Body Slam? "How is that Wigglytuff so strong?"

"Wigglytuff's are part Fairy type!" Bonnie called to her friend.

"And its Health is its strongest attribute!" Serena snapped. Ash blinked several times in surprise. He'd dug himself into a grave. Ash could land strike after strike, but with its type advantage and high health… how could he win this?

"Sing, Wigglytuff!" Octavia grinned. Ash's Sliggoo dodged clumsily, only to be hit by a quickly followed up Ice Beam. "Sing again!"

"Sliggoo, hurry, get up!" Ash shouted, his stomach sinking. His Pokemon whimpered trying to rise. WIgglytuff's attack found its mark this time, and the tiny Dragon-type Pokemon slowly sank back down, fast asleep.

"Dream Eater, go!" Octavia commanded. Ash watched as dark tendrils wafted away from his Sliggoo and was absorbed by his opponent. The few scratches that could be found on the Wigglytuff faded as it healed itself. "Finish this off with Dazzling Gleam!"

"Sliggoo, wake up!" Ash screamed desperately. His Pokemon snapped to attention, but it was too late. The bright lights of the Fairy attack slammed home in an impressive explosion. Ash dove forward and caught Sliggoo as it fell, cradling it close to his body.

"Sliggoo is unable to continue to battle," Clemont called officially. "The first round goes to the Champion Octavia!" Around them, people roared with approval and a craving for more. "The second round will now begin!"

"Great job, Wigglytuff!" Octavia cheered, rushing out onto the field and kneeling to hug her beloved monster. The Wigglytuff crooned with love, snuggling against its Trainer. "You did fantastic! You deserve a good rest. Return!" As the Wigglytuff was reabsorbed into the ball, Octavia stood and walked backward to her side of the field.

"Nice job, Sliggoo," Ash whispered to his Pokemon under the din of the cheering masses. He returned his Pokemon, before standing with a glare across the field as he returned to his side of the field. "Pikachu, let's go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in challenge. As he bounded onto the field, his cheeks began to spark in anger. Ash stared as his adversary across the field. He'd made a mistake. She was much stronger and more experienced than he'd anticipated. She was small, and she didn't look frightening, but that was his fault for expecting an easy time. She had earned her title.

"Roserade, take the stage," Octavia said easily, letting a Pokemon ball roll from her fingertips. The Bouquet Pokemon stood proudly before Pikachu, it's red eyes narrowing with a snarky smirk on its lips.

"The second round will now begin!" Clemont declared.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" Ash said, fisting his hands. His mouse launched quickly forward, exploding into a yellow strip of energy as it rushed forward.

"Roserade, Petal Dance!" Octavia countered. Just as Pikachu was about to land his hit, the Roserade spun into a blur, a tornado of pink rose petals swirling from its body, slicing into Ash's Pokemon. Pikachu was knocked aside easily, rolling tail over head with a squeal of pain. Several seconds passed, more and more damage being done to Pikachu as the storm raged around him, until is petered out. Octavia's Roserade toddled about dizzily, confused. Its eyes were dilated, unfocused and unseeing.

"Pikachu, try an Iron Tail now!" Pikachu wobbled to its feet before launching into the air. His tail hardened and glowed as he brought it crashing down onto the Roserade's head. "Nice hit!" Ash whooped with pride as the Roserade fell to a knee. "Try another Volt Tackle!"

"Roserade, Aromatherapy and Toxic Spikes," Octavia growled simultaneously. As Pikachu began its charge, a sweet scent filled the air. Roserade's eyes focused and locked onto the approaching target with intense clarity. Ash felt his stomach sink.

"Pikachu, get out of there!" He cried. Just as he warned his pal, Roserade swung its bouquet hands out, throwing countless thorns and poisonous needles before Pikachu's paws. Pikachu whimpered in pain, the yellow corona of electric energy disappearing as he halted his reckless run and tried to tip toe and step lightly on the sharp, cutting terrain. Even though the Volt Tackle was cancelled, there was too much forward momentum. He couldn't change his direct, vulnerable and open approach to the Roserade.

"Poison Jab," Octavia grinned, feeling the victory in her grasp. As Pikachu tried desperately to swerve left or right around approaching pain, The Roserade's pink bouquet hand glowed a sickly purple as its uppercut found Pikachu's chin, throwing him into the air. "Bullet Seed!" Even before Pikachu's small body hit the ground, he was slammed with a barrage of projectiles.

"Pkiachu!" Ash whimpered, dashing to his defeated friend's form.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," Clemont announced. "Roserade wins. The victor is the Champion Octavia!" As Octavia recalled her Roserade, the crowd surrounding her on all sides exploded with applause.


	3. Paradise

The crowds roiled for some time, many admirers approaching Octavia and shaking her hand with congratulations, a few sympathizers approaching Ash and patting him lightly on the back. After a few minutes, the crowd began to thin, and Octavia approached her adversary.

"Hey, you did a good job," Octavia nodded, her eyes level with the young boy.

"Thanks, but you were way better by leagues," Ash shrugged back, glad the throngs around him were finally dissipating.

"Comes with lots and lots of practice," she replied. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie gathered around their friend, offering condolences before turning back to address the Champion.

"Wow," Serena breathed, her eyes watery and star struck. "You're Octavia Muteki, the League Champion! My name's Serena, I'm a huge fan, and it's a great honor to meet you." Octavia smiled, and for the first time since Ash had first brazenly challenged her, the expression reached her eyes, melting the icy facade of a celebrity and exposing the young woman beneath.

"HEY!" Bonnie shouted, irritated that she wasn't receiving any immediate attention. Octavia's gleaming, warm eyes tilted down to the pint sized child. "My name's Bonnie!"

"Oh, well it is truly a pleasure to meet you, Bonnie," Octavia indulged, offering the little girl a very grown up handshake. Bonnie took it and shook it, her childish face very serious and her chest swelling with pride.

"And this here is my brother," Bonnie added on, gesturing to her elder sibling.

"Bonnie, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times..." Clemont mumbled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, I know all about your brother," Octavia chuckled, offering her hand to Clemont. For a moment in his head, Clemont panicked. What was he supposed to do?! Shake it? Kiss it? Kneel and press his forehead to it? She _was_ the closest thing to royalty the Kalos region had!

He settled on a handshake that he was certain felt like a cold dead fish in her head before quickly breaking physical contact with a cough, trying to hide his blush and awkwardness. "You do?" Clemont choked out, thinking to himself that if he had met her before, he would have _definitely_ remembered. Trying to keep his eyes on hers, and not her long legs, he nervously poked his glasses higher onto the bridge of his nose.

"Of course," Octavia smiled kindly. "The renowned Lumiose City Gym Leader is a name most know." Clemont's knees wobbled a bit, feeling light headed at the direct attention.

"You'd make a great wife for my brother," Bonnie blundered on, her open expression clearly stating she didn't realize how awkward the phrase was. Octavia's brow furrowed in surprise and concern, and Clemont felt like crawling into a hole as he blushed.

"What brings you to Lumiose, anyway?" Bonnie pushed on, her Dedenne perched cheerily on her shoulder.

"I live close by here on a Pokemon ranch I run," Octavia replied, her expression relaxing when she saw the odd statement wouldn't evolve into a discussion. "I needed some groceries, so I stopped by the market here." The brown paper bag was cradled in her arms, and she shifted it form her right to her left hip.

"A Pokemon ranch?" Serena sighed dreamily. "How cool! I bet it's lovely." Octavia nodded, appraising the group in interest. After a moment, another sincere smile spread across her lips.

"Would you guys like to come look at it?" She asked.

"Would I?" Bonnie cried. "Absolutely!"

"It'd be nice to have guests," Octavia smiled down at the enthusiastic little girl. "Often, it's hard to make genuine friends for me. Mostly, I feel that they just want to get to know me because I'm famous. It's nice to have others want to talk to me because of who I am, and not my title." Octavia pulled a duo of Pokeballs from her hip, and a Dragonite and Noivern appeared. "Hope none of you are scared of heights!"

"Who, me?" Ash laughed. "Not at all! You must be joking!" Ash and Clemont clambered onto the Dragonite's back, and Serena was cradled in its arms. Octavia lifted Bonnie gently onto the Noivern's back, which Clemont watched from beneath his lashes admiringly, before Octavia hopped easily up as well behind the little girl. The earth dropped from their feet, and buildings and massive trees shrank away quickly. Serena's stomach flopped in surprise, and she clung to the Dragonite's claws nervously. Bonnie laughed openly, pulling on the Noivern's white necklace of fur unknowingly. Ash could see that the Noivern's face pinched with pain with each tug of the little girl's hold, but remained patient with its inexperienced rider.

As they flew southwest of the city, the wind howled in Ash's ears. The wind was refreshingly cold, compared to the warm city climate. It froze his fingers and chilled his face. Pikachu sat energetically in between the tight clench of Ash's arms as he looked about excitedly, pointing out various things to his trainer that he thought were noteworthy; a funny shaped cloud, a herd of Girafarig running far below, a mountain soaring into the sky.

Clemont clung tightly to Ash's back, his wide eyes even wider as he shivered with fear and cold. Every muscle in his frail body was taut with anxiety, fearing the fall below. As the Dragonite's wings flapped mightily, bouncing it's riders up and down, Clemont felt himself grow a little faint.

Just as the group crested a rolling hill at the base of the mountains, a bright red smear on the overtly green countryside appeared. As they drew closer, the smear took a square shape, and slowly, Serena could make out a very large building.

The dragons drew above the smear and spiraled slowly down. Serena's eyes focused intently, and the lines solidified before her. The red blur took a distinct rectangular shape. As they drew closer to the ground, Serena realized two things; that the red shape was a roof, and the roof was _huge._ The building must be massive!

As they alighted on the ground, Pokemon dashed in from all around, cheering greetings as they came. Bonnie laughed breathlessly, begging Octavia help her down quickly. The tiny girl immediately ran to meet the closest Pokemon, an Electivire, and threw her arms around it. "Hi, I'm Bonnie!" she chimed. The Electivire blinked for a moment in confusion, then hugged the girl back with a smile. As Octavia slipped to the ground, she released all the Pokemon that she had with her from their Pokeballs. The Wigglytuff and Roserade Ash had fought were joined by a huge Milotic and Banette. Still, more Pokemon poured in from all around as the Trainers slid to the ground. Clemont was almost knocked over as he slipped shakily and thankfully to the ground from the Dragonite's back by an excited Meganium. Practically an entire forest's worth of creatures surrounded them, the heat of their bodies and the din of their cries making Serena dizzy.

"Alright, alright, settle down!" Octavia laughed, shaking her head of sunshine hair with a smile. Her slew of Pokemon crowded in around her lovingly, wanting her to pet and hold them. "Relax, I was only gone for a few hours!" She took time to give the closest of her friends a greeting, stroking them with a smile. Clemont watched with admiration at how her Pokemon clung to her side. "Go ahead," Octavia called to the other humans. "Go ahead and let yours out too."

Ash, Serena, and Clemont released their parties, and Bonnie's Dedenne squeezed free from its pink bag. As Octavia's Pokemon relaxed enough to leave her side, they turned their attention to the new arrivals, Pokemon and human alike. A cuddly Garchomp tried to coax Bonnie's attention from the Electivire and a ginormous Arcanine insisted Ash pet his snout. "Come on, I'll show you around," Octavia laughed, waving her friends to follow along.

Ash's Pokemon, along with those of his friends, scampered off with Ocavia's Pokemon crew, their cries getting lost with growing distance. The Noivern and Dragonite carried the paper sacks to a small cabin a ways off from the coliseum sized building. Some other Pokemon disappeared behind the nearby warehouse sized building, other's ran for a nearby forest line, and still others wandered around the meadow, dozing. Only Dedenne and Pikachu stayed loyally by their trainer's sides. "Wow, you've got a lot of Pokemon here, Octavia," Ash admired, the outlines of the disappearing hordes.

"Yeah, how did you come to meet all these Pokemon?" Serena asked, giving her far off Fennekin one last glance before following the others.

"Well, some of them are from various competitive teams of mine," Octavia replied, her pace leisurely. "Some were once wild Pokemon that I might've helped or fed on my journeys. Still, other's came on their own. There's really no boundaries marking where my ranch begins and ends; no fences, signs or gates. We're so out of the way from the routes that in the three years I've been here, no one has stumbled upon us on accident. Only wild Pokemon looking for a safe and easy home. They come and go as they please." The group crested a hill, and a lake that Ash could hardly see the other side of twinkled before them. "I had a construction company dig out this lake so all my Water type Pokemon could live here comfortably too!"

Bonnie squealed with excitement and took off running down the decline, leading the way energetically. Octavia showed the group all around the inner grounds of her small paradise. Everywhere they went, several Pokemon would lovingly approach their Trainer, rubbing against her and begging for berries. A small Kingdra shadowed the group as far as the water's edge, and a Staravia flew above them for several miles. A Beedrill buzzed near Octavia and followed the group for a long time, making Clemont feel rather nervous as he eyed the giant stingers with unease.

"Well, its dinner time for all of them," Octavia finally sighed as the group stepped carefully from the underbrush of the forest. Ash blinked in surprise, amazed at how quickly time had passed during the tour and how the orange sun was hardly visible in the western sky. "Want to come with me to feed them?" The group followed Octavia to the giant building they had landed next to before and she yanked open one of the huge double doors wide. From her pocket she drew a delicate silver whistle. She blew long and hard into it, and Serena could only hear the slightest of ringing in her ears. "Well," Octavia gasped, slightly breathless, "that should bring all of them."

Just inside the door, Octavia pressed two buttons. The first button activated all the florescent lights above, revealing rows of troughs filled with Pokemon kibble that were nearly half a football field long. In various places, straw, pillows, and other plush bedding were scattered for Octavia's friends to sleep on. The second button started the central heating for the chilly night ahead. The Beedrill that had been floating along beside them nuzzled Octavia gratefully before alighting beside the nearest trough and began to eat.

As the group left, more and more Pokemon passed them to eat their dinner. Octavia led the group to a smaller cabin nearby that they had seen earlier in the distance. "This is my home," Octavia sang, clearly glad to begin relaxing. Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulders to greet the male Pyroar that trotted up to meet its Trainer through the open door while Dedenne stayed on Bonnie's head, eyeing the large lion nervously. "I'm starved, anyone else hungry?" Octavia asked. Ash and Octavia set about making dinner in the homey kitchen as the Pyroar slipped into a small dark room off the living room. "There's a tunnel that leads outside," Octavia explained when Serena asked where the Pyroar was going. "It lets all my friends come and go in here as they please, without me having to open the front door."

The spaghetti the duo made was quickly made and only sub-par on taste, but the great company made up for the lack of culinary skill. Serena's sides hurt from laughing so much, and Pokemon constantly came and left to be near their Trainer. "You know," Octavia said as Clemont and Serena began gathering the soiled dishes, "I can't remember the last time I had visitors." A Pachirisu scampered into her lap, squealing for her attention. She stroked its white fur with a grin, turning her eyes away from the group's gaze. "Would you guys like to stick around for a few nights?"

Clemont stubbed his toe on the table leg in shock, the stack of dishes in his hands rattling loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "Are you alright?" Serena whispered, leaning in, her own mountain of dishes in her palms. Clemont nodded hastily, quickly walking to the sink.

"I could use some help around the ranch," Octavia continued haltingly, eyeing Clemont with confusion. "And to be honest, it's nice having company that doesn't just want to shake my hand and take pictures with me." As Clemont emptied his hands into the sink, the dishes clanking quietly, his heart accelerated in his chest. The idea of spending time with his Pokemon and friends in such a paradise was exciting; he didn't admit to himself that the true reason for his excitement was the aspect of spending days with Octavia.

"That sounds like fun!" Serena cried, wiping her moist hands on a dish towel.

"Yeah, I could use some time off the road," Ash admitted, to his own surprise. For the first time in what felt like forever, Ash wanted to stay in one place and relax, take a break from the Master Quest. "What do you think, Pikachu? Want to take a quick break?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, nuzzling Ash with glee.

"Please, Clemont?" Bonnie begged, resting on her knees on her dining room chair to turn and look at her brother imploringly. "Can't we stay a while? All the Pokemon are so fun!" Clemont swallowed roughly, trying to dislodge the nervous knot in his throat. All eyes in the room were turned to him questioningly, but the gaze that carried the most heat for him was the emerald green pools from across the room.

"I suppose there's nothing wrong with taking a vacation," he finally wheezed out. Bonnie whooped in excitement, her tiny Dedenne dancing circles on the table top before her.

"Well, it's settled then!" Octavia clapped, obvious relief washing over her strong features. "Since everyone's in agreement, you all will be staying with me for a few days." Octavia stood, spilling the Pachirisu in her lap onto the floor. It whined loudly before clamoring onto Serena's shoulder. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

Octavia led the group from the warm kitchen to the small living room. "I'm sorry," Octavia murmured sheepishly. "I don't usually have guests, so when I constructed this cabin…well, there isn't a whole lot of room. There's only one guest bedroom, and it has a small cot."

"Don't worry about it," Ash consoled. "We've been on the road for some time now. These couches look like Swanna feather mattress to me!"

"I want the bed," Bonnie pouted, glaring at the brown couches as if they were cretins.

"Then I'll show you to your room," Octavia chuckled, leading the way down a nearby hallway. Bonnie followed for a few steps, before turning and dashing to Clemont, giving him a tight goodnight hug before returning to the Champion's side.

Clemont watched his kid sister leave before sprawling out on one of the couches. Serena curled up on the other, and Ash and Pikachu settled into the recliner. He took off his glasses with a yawn, rubbing his eyes against the dim moonlight shining in through the window. He could hear Octavia's confident voice waft down the hallway as she wished Bonnie and Dedenne a good evening before closing the bedroom door. Her heavy footsteps came nearer, and Clemont raised himself onto his elbows, hoping to sneak one last glance at her before she disappeared for the evening. He heard another door open and close just out of view, and as Clemont resettled himself for the night, realizing Octavia had retired to her own room for the evening, he was surprised at the feeling of yearning that wiggled in his stomach.

 **Author's Note: I couldn't find any well written fapfic involving this character, so I thought I would try my hand at it. The lemons will be in marked chapters. My apologies for the future; I already know it will be difficult for me to find time to write. Please review as I go along! Thanks.**


	4. Diving In

Serena groaned in irritation, pressing one of the couch pillows hard against her ears. She tried to block out the sound of the singing Flying Type's outside, their morning herald of the sun beginning early. Clemont rubbed his eyes blearily, clumsily feeling around the carpet for his spectacles. An easy morning light filtered in through the pristine windows. Clemont glanced at Ash and Pikachu, both of whom were snoring loudly. Serena's red blood shot eyes glared at him from the other couch. "Between the two of them, I can't sleep at all," Serena hissed from across the space. Clemont rose and cracked his back, asking if Serena was getting up. "No way, I need a few more hours…or days," she yawned, burying her head into another pillow.

Clemont padded to the window and saw several Pidgeys were chirping in a nearby tree gleefully. "Hey guys, come on," Clemont called out as he opened the glass pane. "We've been on the road for a long while with nothing but sleeping bags to sleep in. Could you give us a break?" They birds seemed to converse amongst themselves before chirping in response and flying off silently.

Clemont shut the window quietly as Serena smiled gratefully at him. Clemont yawned and stretched, padding down the hall he'd seen Bonnie head down the night before. A bedroom with a huge four poster bed with green sheets was visible through a wide open door. Clemont blinked in surprise. Where was Octavia? She wasn't in her bed. Any thought of returning to sleep flitted from his mind as he pushed the door open a bit more, making the hinge creak.

A Banette popped from the tussled blankets, its pink eyes blinking drowsily. "I'm sorry I woke you," Clemont whispered sincerely. "Where'd she go?" The Banette's eyes blinked in confusion twice more before it grumpily gestured to the pastures outside the bedroom window. "Thank you very much, sleep well," Clemont said, nearly closing the door all the way. He snuck down the hall and peaked into the only other bedroom, and content to see his sister sleeping easily in a small yellow bed, made his way outside.

The pinch of the early morning air made him suck in a harsh breath as he loped away from the house, searching for their host. The barn's massive frame immediately caught his attention, and although the sun's first rays were nearly blinding him, he could see the enormous door were wide open, and a trickle of Pokemon were still wandering in.

Clemont jogged the short distance and peeked inside around the building's door frame. Octavia sat with a teary eyed Teddiursa nestled in her crossed legs. "Now hold on, or you're going to make it worse!" She sighed, trying to get a sturdy grip on the Pokemon's left foot.

"Urs…" the small bear whimpered, looking desperately up at its trainer. Seizing the paw, Octavia offered a reassuring smile before her brow furrowed in concentration. Her fingers pinched a short thorn and tugged on it roughly, pulling it free from the Teddiursa's pad.

"Okay, okay," Octavia cooed over the small wails. She dug quickly into her backpack and yanked a potion from a side pouch. The Teddiursa sighed with relief as Octavia sprayed the wound, the small trickle of blood instantly stalling and scabbing over. With a nuzzle of appreciation, the Teddiursa toddled over to join the other Pokemon in their morning meal. As it scooped kibble from one of the many troughs, Octavia rose from her spot on the hay floor, brushing off her rear. "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" Octavia asked, turning and looking Clemont dead in the eye.

Clemont stiffened and shuffled fully into view, feeling sheepish. "Well, thanks," he muttered, taking off his glasses and wiping the lenses on his blue jumpsuit. "Sorry, I just…was wondering where'd you gone."

"Life on a ranch is always an early start," Octavia offered, a small, friendly smile cracking the emotionless mask of her face. She turned and started off, with Clemont scrambling to follow through the crush of Pokemon bodies. "Since it seems you're an early riser as well, you can help me," Octavia called back. "There's a lot to do before midday!" Clemont sighed inwardly; he'd been curious about what Octavia had been doing, but he didn't necessarily want to partake. Deciding it would be rude to deny his assistance, he followed her lead. A Flaffy in need of a bath complicated things with its electrical wool, regularly shocking the pair as they worked carefully and quickly. Next, Clemont helped muck the massive barn, raking in piles of scat and pellets before bagging it up. A Salamence grabbed the bags and flew off into the distance with them. "There's a pit we've dug out that way," Octavia nodded. "A Fire type will burn up the garbage for us."

"You've got a…pretty…self suff….sufficient….system here," Clemont huffed. He couldn't remember doing such labor intensive work before. Octavia smirked at his broken sentence and turned away, making Clemont feel embarrassed. As she led the way down to the lake, Clemont tried his best to catch his breath as quickly as possible, wanting to appear more physically fit than he was. Octavia fed the Water type and spent time talking to them, stroking a fin here and there.

Clemont jumped as a huge shadow fell over him. "Ever swim with a Gyrados before?" Octavia grinned, glancing up at the towering serpent as it held its gaping jaw over Clemont. He shook with fear, the early morning light glinting off the massive fangs. "She likes you," Octavia remarked. "She wants you to play with her."

"No way," Clemont spat, backing up several feet until he was out from under the Gyrados' direct shadow. "No way am I getting in the water!" He huffed several steadying breaths, fogging his glasses. Receiving no responset, Clemont turned to look at Octavia and gauge her reaction. Her gaze was no longer warm. Her green eyes riveted him to the earth, drawing shaky tremors from his body. If looks could kill, he was certain he'd be in the ground.

"I'm sorry," Octavia finally said, turning to the Gyrados, who had slid back from the water's edge. "He doesn't want to play." Octavia shot another glare at Clemont before turning and beginning her climb back up the hill. The Gyrados slipped down sadly beneath the surface. Clemont watched Octavia begin he ascent and felt guilt wash over him. She loved her Pokemon, and he had insulted both her, and them.

Clemont dove into the water, forgetting to throw his glasses on the bank. Maybe it was disappointing the Gyrados, or maybe it was Octavia's angry glare, or perhaps even disappointing himself. Most likely, it was a mix of the three, but Clemont suddenly felt the need to right the slight he had dealt. The water was dark, deep, and cold, the sun still not high enough to both warm and lighten its depths. Holding his breath, he searched the gloomy waters.

The Gyrados charged him from below. Clemont nearly swallowed the lake in fear and surprise at her speed. She stopped short before him, her gaping mouth large enough to swallow him whole. She circled him with glee, the current of her speed spinning him slightly. Clemont swam quickly to the surface, gasping for air.

Coughing, he broke the surface, gasping for air from both the need of oxygen as well as fear. Behind him a screech sounded as the Pokemon blasted from the water behind him. Clemont spun around, blinking at the blue column before him. Slowly the Gyrados leaned down from her towering height.

The lines sharpened as Clemont wiped the water droplets from his glasses. The Gyrados' face was so close he could see the water glistening on her fangs. His muscles tensed nervously, seeing the ginormous teeth so close. Surely, they were half the length of his arm.

The Gyrados slowly dipped her gaping mouth into the lake, filling her lower jaw with water. She flicked it forward, emptying it onto Clemont's face. He flinched back, then blinked in confusion. The Gyrados slowly refilled her mouth and splashed Clemont again. A grumble crawled from her long throat. Clemont's eyes narrowed; laughter?

As the Gyrados tossed more water onto Clemont's face, Clemont splashed back experimentally. The Gyrados roared in joy, and began splashing the nervous human with more vigor. Clemont breathed a nervous laugh, pushing more water back at the serpent.

As the romping grew more vigorous, a pod of Remoraids zipped away anxiously. The waves grew in height, and the waters frothed as the odd pair splashed and pushed one another. The Gyrados circled Clemont slowly, causing a small whirlpool to spin him around. "Knock it off!" Clemont called, splashing the Pokemon with as much force as he could.

A tinkling laugh drew Clemont's gaze. On the edge of the lake sat Octavia, a Buizel in her lap, her toes dipped into the lake's shallows. Her shoes and long, torn black socks were tossed to the side carelessly. She was smiling at him, and Clemont experienced the oddest sensation.

Once, when he was younger, his father had taken him and Bonnie to the shore and let them play on the beach. Clemont had stood waist deep in the ocean and had felt a simultaneous push and pull of the ocean's undertow. With her emerald eyes and the swirling currents, this felt a lot like that memory. Wanting to run from her piercing gaze while simultaneously wanting to draw her eyes ever closer. Wanting to both flee and eliminate the distance in between.

Exhausted, Clemont began swimming back to the shore. With a final growl of farewell, the Gyrados slipped beneath the surface. "Well, that was equally unexpected and comical," Octavia mused, stroking the Buizel's slick orange fur.

"That was equally terrifying and horrifying," Clemont gasped, flopping onto his back beside her.

"Oh, please," Octavia quipped. She plucked his glasses from his nose, causing him to jump in surprise. "Admit you had fun." She leaned over and placed the lenses back on his face. As the world sharpened instantly, Clemont found himself lost. Her golden hair curtained around his head, her green eyes glistening down at him as she gazed down. He blinked up at her, desperately hoping for a hard reset of his brain, a mental reboot.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Clemont choked out after clearing his throat. Octavia rolled her eyes as she pursed her lips before standing, gently placing the Buizel back into the lake.

"Come on, get up, we better get you cleaned up. We've still got a long day ahead of us." She offered her hand as she stood above him, and Clemont grabbed it, hauling himself up with her help. She raised her eyebrows, then glanced down at her hand, which he still held, despite already standing. He dropped it quickly, wiping his hand nervously on his soaked jumpsuit.

As Octavia began leading the way to the cabin they had slept in, she chuckled quietly at the squelching noise Clemont's shoes made with each step. Blushing deeply, Clemont stared at the ground beneath his feet, trying to ignore the way her judgement and smile made his stomach flip. With each squeaky step, the lake fell further into the background. Clemont checked his watch, and saw that he and Octavia had been out for three hours, and it was almost eleven.

As the pair strolled through the front door, the others were just waking up. "Go on, take a shower," Octavia nodded, pointing to the bathroom door near Bonnie's bedroom. "I'll start breakfast with the others."

"What're you all wet for?" Bonnie yawned with tousled hair as she stumbled down the hallway. Clemont snuck by her, trying to sneak into the bathroom before the others began asking questions.

"Clemont went swimming with my Gyrados this morning," Octavia grinned, her authoritative gaze following him down the highway.

"No way!" Bonnie gasped, her bleary eyes instantly widening. "Clemont, that's so cool, that's so impressive!"

"Yes, it is," Octavia agreed, crossing her arms as she watched him. The last thing Clemont saw before he closed the bathroom door was her paralyzing gaze appraising him. As the latch clicked shut and he was free from her sight, Clemont realized his heart hadn't stopped racing since he'd first seen her in the barn hours earlier.


	5. Hints and Suggestions

**To those who have been waiting for updates, thanks so much for your patience! I'm starting to work on this story again, so updates will come more frequently.**

Clemont had only been under the steamy stream for a few minutes when he heard the door open. Instinctively, he covered his more sensitive parts, cowering behind the blue shower curtain. He must've forgotten to lock the door. "Don't worry, it's just me!" Octavia sang, just feet away, a plastic curtain all that stood between them. Clemont felt his stomach drop. Of all the people he wanted in the bathroom with him. She was the _last_ one. All he could do was worry! He stayed silent, nervousness seizing his tongue.

"I just remembered that I didn't leave a clean towel for you in here, so I'm just dropping one off," she continued, not waiting for his response. "I'll leave it here on top of the toilet, alright?" Just like that, she was gone, the door closing shut once more.

"Thank you," Clemont said, a beat too late. Slowly beginning to relax, he shoved his head under the current, savoring the blanket of warmth. His emotions swirled in time with the water sinking down the drain. A knot was tightening in his scrawny chest. When he'd heard her voice, panic had shot from his core, but when she was gone, when she'd left…. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way before, if ever. Was it longing? Disappointment? He analyzed his tumultuous emotions, similar to how he would diagnose his computer's viruses.

He'd wanted her to stay. He'd wanted her to stay in the bathroom and talk to him. He imagined her shedding her clothes, hopping in with him, surprising him. He felt his heart rate quicken as he thought of them, together, the water slithering down their bodies, through their hair, around her curvaceous waist….

His hand shot out and slammed the knob far to the left, the water turning steamy to frigid in seconds. He stood under the glacier water, panting, and his arms were out before him as he braced himself against the shower's tiled wall. His glasses were on the vanity, and only a few inches of the bathtub's area was clear in vision. Everything else, the far end of the tub, the fine print on the soap bottles, his emotions and desires for Octavia, were muddled.

With an exasperated, Clemont threw back the shower curtain and clamored out. He felt around until he felt the thin frames of his glasses and shoved them on. He roughly rubbed the brown towel Octavia had left for him on his blonde locks, drying them. He patted down his body, quickly mopping up the tiny streams and drops of water running down.

He reached for his clothes and froze. He turned around, checked on top of the water chamber of the toilet, the vanity's counter, the floor, beneath the rugs. His clothes were nowhere to be found. He groaned and wrapped the towel around his waist, mentally preparing himself as he cracked the door. "He-hello?" he called down the long, narrow hallway.

Clattering dishware could be heard from beyond his field of vision. Someone coughed, and a chair scrapped back on the wooden floor. He heard approaching footsteps and nearly groaned when he saw Octavia's silhouette against the window turn the corner. She quickly closed the distance, stopping in front of him with a friendly grin. "Here," Octavia said, offering his jumpsuit to him, folded. Clemont reached out and took it with whispered gratitude, pleased to feel it was warm to the touch. "I had my Magmar wear it while you were in the shower. Her Flame Body ability dried it for you."

"Thanks," Clemont smiled, managing to make the word audible. Octavia's gaze slid down his body, or what was visible above the dangerously low sitting towel. Clemont shrank behind the door, instantly self-conscious and nervous. Octavia slowly brought her eyes back up to meet Clemont's gaze once more.

"When you're done, there's still some croissants for breakfast," Octavia offered, continuing as if nothing had happened at all. "Better hurry, or Ash will eat them all." With one more lingering glance at his partially visible, but fully naked chest, she turned and strutted down the hall, her self-confidence poking at Clemont's lack thereof.

Quickly closing the door, though careful to not make a sound in fear of drawing more of Octavia's attention, he yanked his jumpsuit on. He tugged on it here and there in the mirror, striving to be impeccable in his nervousness. After taking a deep, calming breath, he strode out of the steamy bathroom at what he hoped would come off as a confident pace.

"Hey, nice job, Clemont!" Ash greeted as Clemont rounded the corner of the kitchen. "Heard you went for a dip this morning, that's pretty cool." Ask swallowed hard before shoving another huge bite of pancake in his mouth. Clemont fell into a chair quickly and began forking several hotcakes onto his own plate, keen on eating his share despite having to race Ash. There weren't any more croissants, but Clemont was glad to have a hot breakfast despite it. Octavia sat next to Ash, across from Clemont, staring out the window in the living room. The midday light was intense, but still, she seemed to glow under the rays. Absentmindedly, she stroked a Cyndaquil that was dozing on her lap.

Clemont took chances in between bites and words exchanged with Ash to sneak glances at the young woman. He couldn't stop himself from wondering about how she felt for him. Was it platonic? The suggestive glances argued otherwise, but perhaps it was all in his head? When was the last time he felt such desire for another? Wasn't it likely he was just desperate for female attention, and was misconstruing things?

"Alright, I'm stuffed," Ash announced after a few more hurried minutes of eating. "What are we all doing today?"

"Pika!" Pikachu chimed, hopping from beside Ash's plate and onto his Trainer's hat atop his head in excitement.

"Looks like Pikachu is excited to get started," Bonnie grinned, quickly clamoring onto Clemont's lap. Clemont wiped the sticky syrup from around his mouth on a napkin and nervously tried to wiggle his sister off of him, glancing to see Octavia's reaction. Octavia's face was emotionless and unreadable but her eyes seemed pleased. Hoping she saw his brotherly love for Bonnie in a flattering light, he snuggled Bonnie onto his lap. Dedenne scampered onto Clemont's shoulder.

Serena leaned on the back of Ash's chair, trying to find an excuse to be close to him. "So," she asked, "what do you need help with?" Octavia turned her gaze from Clemont and looked up at the girl looking down at her.

"Well, I figured the three of you could help with a new set of twins," Octavia began. Bonnie squealed, and after offering the little girl a wink, Octavia continued, saying, "a couple days back, one of my eggs hatched, and two Horseas popped out. They are in the shallows of the lake now, but I figured you guys would be great swim instructors."

"Three of us?" Serena asked, her head cocking to the side.

"I was hoping Clemont wouldn't mind helping around the barn more," Octavia replied, turning to Clemont and drilling him in place with her emerald eyes. "He's the oldest and strongest out of your group, and I have some heavy lifting requests." Serena's brow furrowed, and she opened her mouth to argue when Octavia turned back to her with a calming grin. "Not that us women can't do anything we want to, but Clemont already helped out this morning, and his experience is what is most valuable." Serena chuckled and nodded, appeased. "So what do you say?" Octavia asked, turning back to Clemont. "Think you can keep up with everything I need help with?"

Clemont was exhausted. Between his morning swim session, and his constant roiling emotions with Octavia's smile, her piercing eyes, the way her laugh set him afire, he felt as if he could pass out at any moment. He nodded, unable to speak.

Octavia smiled happily, one where her eyes lit up and her teeth shined. "Yay!" Bonnie cheered, hopping off her brother's lap. "Babies!" They quickly cleaned the mess of the meal and strode outside for the day. Octavia pointed to where the new hatchlings were before turning into the barn, with Clemont shuffling after her. Serena chanced a peek back at the pair as she followed Bonnie, who was sprinting down the hill towards the lake, before turning around and catching up with her and Ash. Serena wondered if maybe, just maybe, there was something developing there.

"Alright, next up," Octavia declared as they strolled into the shadow of the barn, "we've got to clean up the aftermath of breakfast." The barn was empty, except for a snoozing Glameow in the rafters above. Scattered all across the floor was kibble and feathers, tufts of fur, and a few dry sleeves of reptilian scales that had been shed. The two got to cleaning, raking up the muck and reminding Clemont heavily of their cleaning earlier that day. Again, they bagged the filth and left it to lean against the outer wall of the barn.

Clemont huffed a heavy breath, trying to keep up with the young woman beside him. "We did it, and in record time too," Octavia nodded with a satisfied grin.

"Yeah, well, it should have gone faster," Clemont managed. "You had two pairs of hands working this time."

"I'd say more like a pair and a half," Octavia smirked, glancing at Clemont side long. "With how slow you were working, I don't know if I'd consider you another pair in whole." Clemont blinked in surprise, daring to meet her gaze. Her green irises gleamed playfully, and Clemont felt himself melt inside. "Anyway, that's all the work I have for today," Octavia continued, turning from his gaze and walking outside. With a second's delay, Clemont followed her, released from the pressure of her eye contact. "Wanna' take a walk?" Without waiting for a response, she continued to the nearby tree line.

They crossed into the shady undergrowth, taking shelter from the midafternoon's sweltering heat. Octavia sighed in relief, then took the hem of her tiny crop top to wipe at the sweat beads riddling her forehead, plastering strands of blonde hair to it. Clemont nervously peeked at her in time to see the lower curve of her breast before she tugged the tight material back into its normal position.

"It's beautiful," Clemont smiled, thinking more of Octavia than the surrounding nature. Octavia nodded in agreement, her face still and calm. A trio of Oddish toppled in front of them. They pipped at Octavia, the largest rubbing it's green leaves lightly against her calves, before disappearing once more into the bushes. Clemont saw a joyous smile blossom on her lips before she realized Clemont was watching her. The smile faded quickly, the light faded from her eyes, replacing her emotion with the usual unreadable mask. "Why do you always do that?" Clemont asked, trying to not make it sound like a groan.

"Do what?" Octavia replied, beginning to walk again.

" _That,_ " Clemont said in exasperation, gesturing towards her face. "You're always… I don't know, editing yourself." Octavia turned to look at him, her face expressionless. Clemont shivered under her gaze, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of him so he didn't trip.

"I've learned through being Champion that it's better to be impassable," Octavia finally divulged. "Emotions are a weakness. Whether on the battlefield or in town, letting people see how I'm feeling… it paints a target on my back. Well, a bigger target on my back than the one I already have as Champion," Octavia shrugged, suddenly diving into the underbrush to the left.

"Wait, how?" Clemont asked, following her through the thicket of leaves.

"Come on, Clemont," Octavia snorted, leading the way, the golden back of her head ducking below a branch. "Think about it. League Champion? I'm under constant scrutiny. I'm seventeen, pretty young to be the best Trainer in Kalos, right? Everywhere I go, whispers follow, about how I must've cheated, about how I don't _look_ like a Champion. You can't let them see they get to you. Showing weakness on the field tells your opponent your weaknesses, your worry. Too many times, I've let my self-doubt show on my face, and that's only led to close calls on the battlefield and jeers and challenges in town." Octavia pushed through a wall of foliage, and Clemont held up his arm up quickly to shield his eyes from the intense sunshine. "It's better to just not let anything show at all."

Clemont stepped from the shadows and into the bright light, blinking hard and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. When he could finally look out without squinting, Clemont gasped in glee. The pair stood on a cliff's edge, the forest behind and below them. Before them, the land fell away in a picturesque fashion. Farthest away, the lake glistened under the summer sun's rays, glinting like a pile of jewels. He saw small dots bouncing about the shoreline, and Clemont though he could see his sister's blonde hair atop one. The green hills rolled, various Pokemon grazing and dozing in the long grass. The large red barn, with its doors still wide open, stood undaunted by the heat. Octavia's small cabin was nestled nearby, a wispy trail of smoke sneaking skyward from the chimney. The whole world was saturated in color, as if someone had taken a paintbrush and added extra strength in the pigments. It was breathtaking.

"Whoa," Clemont breathed, removing his glasses and rubbing the lenses clean before putting them back on his nose gingerly. "Whoa," Clemont gasped again, assured that the view was truly so marvelous, and not a dreamy effect from smudged glass. "This is amazing," he admitted, turning to Octavia as he hooked his thumbs under the shoulder pads of his backpack.

Octavia nodded, already looking at him. Her eyes flitted across his face, gathering in every quirk and detail to be found there. Clemont squirmed under her scrutiny, itching his cheek and trying to flatten his mop of hair. She smirked, her eyes still soaking him up. "What?" Clemont muttered, glancing away bashfully and shoving his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Nothing," Octavia simpered, not bothering to advert her affixed gaze. "Just… reading your emotions."

"Yeah, like how you won't let everyone else read yours?" Clemont snorted, surprising himself with the sassy quip.

"Exactly," Octavia chuckled back, tucking her blonde hair behind her left ear. "Besides, your expressions are blatant enough for the both of us! You're an open book," she giggled, turning her gaze to the view in front of her. "I don't have to ask to know what you're thinking and feeling."

"Yeah?" Clemont smiled, turning back to Octavia. "What am I thinking now?" Octavia glanced back at him before turning fully to him, her intense stare instantly making Clemont's unusual cockiness shrink. She studied him for what felt like an eternity, and Clemont could feel himself growing hot under his collar. The more he squirmed, the wider her suggestive smirk spread.

Just when Clemont was sure he would explode with tension, a quiet beep came from Octavia's yellow side bag. She took her time, her eyes roving up and down his scrawny body hidden beneath his blue jumpsuit before turning to reach into her satchel. "Let's go over it later," she said, her voice atypically expressive and throaty, layers of innuendos and unspoken offers just beneath the surface.

She pulled out a slim cell phone and read off the screen while Clemont tried to recompose himself. Was he imagining things? Was he reading into things that weren't there? He wiped his slimy hands on the legs of his jumpsuit, quickly using the neckline of it to wipe the steam from his glasses. "Someone's cleared the Elite Four," she said, quickly typing a reply to whoever had texted her. "I've gotta' go, they want to battle the Champion for the title." She quickly returned her phone to her bag.

"Ready to go?" She asked, lifting her eyes back to Clemont's. Her face was once more unreadable, tranquil and illegible. Clemont nodded, glancing once more at the gorgeous view before turning back to the tree line. He mentally wrestled with himself, wondering if it was possible she shared his fierce and unfamiliar feelings. Octavia took his hand boldly, and it shook Clemont from his mental reverie. He stared at their joined hands in disbelief before looking at Octavia questioningly, astounded. She met his inquisitive eyes briefly without emotion before a confident and endearing beam colored her expression. Clemont grinned back in a dizzy giddiness, allowing her to pull him back into the shade. Even though he was no longer in the sunshine, Clemont felt extremely hot in proximity of such an intimidating woman.


	6. Interrupted Meal

The couple jogged back down the mountain, careful with where they placed their feet. Within a half hour, the pair broke through the forest and were strolling on the ranch proper again, passing nearby the cabin. Octavia led Clemont past the barn and down the steeper hills that led to the lake below. As Ash turned around to look at them, Octavia quickly dropped Clemont's hand. His ego deflated a tad, and he felt slighted by her, but didn't have time to ask about it, as Bonnie ran to meet them.

"The babies were so cute!" Bonnie gasped, her words squeaky as she had sprinted up the rest of the incline to meet them. "They are doing so well now too, and can swim the whole lake!"

"I knew I chose the perfect swim instructor," Octavia grinned, falling to her knees so she was eye level with the young girl. "I had no doubt that they'd be zipping around in no time." Bonnie placed her small fists on her hips, her tiny chest swelling with pride. Octavia patted Bonnie's head adoringly, then rose and continued down the hill to the others.

"Clemont, you would've loved them!" Bonnie continued to babble, grabbing roughly on his left arm and pulling on it. "They had the smallest little fins, and their tails were extra curly! They kept blowing bubbles and…." Clemont nodded as though he were listening intently, but hurried down after Octavia, his arm still being tugged on by his sister.

"Seems like you all had a good day," Octavia said, stopping in front of Ash.

"Yeah, the twins picked it up pretty fast," Ash smiled, rubbing Pikachu's ear lovingly.

"And the weather is amazing!" Serena added from where she sat at the lake's edge, her feet splashing rhythmically in the water. Dedenne sat on her head, intently focused on trying to zap specific droplets from the air.

"Well, I came down with an offer," Octavia responded, her warm grin that she had given Bonnie earlier now just a polite smile. "Someone's cleared the Elite Four and wants to battle me, and I was wondering if any of you wanted to come watch."

"Would I ever!" Ash gasped, his fists gripped tight. This would be the perfect opportunity for him to study more of Octavia's battle tactics, maybe he could learn a few ways to gain the upper hand the next time he faced her.

"That sounds fun," Serena agreed, standing up and shaking her legs, trying to flick off the water streaming down her calves. "It'll be good to see you really challenged!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash growled, glaring at his traveling companion. As Serena struggled to explain herself, Octavia turned to Bonnie, who was now leaning out over the lake's edge, trying to coax a wild Surskit closer to her.

"Well, how about it Bonnie? Want to come along?" Octavia asked, her smile warming again for the little girl.

"Not really," Bonnie replied off handedly, her eyes not leaving the water spider before her. "I wanna' stay here."

"Then I'd better stay with her," Clemont sighed, slightly disappointed. He knew he was being dramatic, but he didn't want to leave Octavia's side. Octavia nodded, then turned to the two who were accompanying her.

"On the far side of my cabin are a couple of bikes. One of them is mine, but the other one you two can share. You'll have to decide who's pedaling, and who's riding along." Immediately, Serena cried she would be pedaling as she tore off up the hill. Ash yanked her back and shouted that it was he that would be pedaling. Pikachu hopped down and ran along the squabbling pair, egging them on as they raced up to the cabin. "Alright, I've got to get my team together," Octavia said, turning her gaze back to Clemont and Bonnie. "You two think you can hold down the fort while I'm away?"

"Leave it to us!" Clemont smiled, trying to get her to show her sincere side once more. Octavia nodded cordially before spinning on her heel and walking away, calling loudly for the Pokemon she wanted to accompany her. Clemont watched her walk away wistfully, wishing she could stay.

"Don't worry, Clemont," Bonnie said. Clemont turned to look down at his tot sister to find she was looking at him seriously beside him. "She'll be fine! Nothing could hurt her." Clemont smiled and patted her head lovingly, not bothering to correct that he wasn't worried for Octavia; he was already missing her.

Clemont and Bonnie began to scale the hill pumping their knees as they gasped for breath. Ash called out to them. When he saw them pause their ascent and look up, he waved from his spot on the handlebars. Serena had won the race to the bikes. "Alright, let's go!" Ash edged excitedly, Pikachu clinging to the top of Ash's head. Octavia twisted her handlebars and disappeared down a small dirt path in the forest. Serena pedaled hard to keep up.

"There they go," Clemont remarked as his friends disappeared into the shadows. He glanced at his watch and saw it was six o'clock. "Must be about time for everyone to eat," he continued as he restarted his climb of the steep hills. "Let's go feed the Pokemon, and then figure out what we are gonna' have." Bonnie nodded in agreement, too winded to respond. Her small cheeks were splotchy and red as she huffed.

After what felt like quiet the climb, Bonnie trotted into the barn as if she had hardly broke a sweat, her youthful reserves of energy hardly tapped. She pressed the two buttons she had seen Octavia push the night before. A loud rattle filled the air as the heating kicked to life, a quiet buzzing as the lights flickered on. Clemont frowned and saw that many of the troughs were nearly empty of food. "What're we gonna' do?" Bonnie aired the question, her little brow furrowed. "We don't have that whistle she used to call 'em in, and we don't know where the food is kept."

"Rroooowwww." Clemont and Bonnie looked up. Strutting above in the rafters was the same Glameow Clemont had seen earlier in the day.

"Still napping, I see," Clemont called up disapprovingly. "Haven't moved all day, you lazy pussy cat!" The Glameow's luminescent eyes narrowed in a glare. It leaned cautiously over the beam before dropping from the rafters to the hay loft, and from the loft to the barn floor before them.

"Ignore my brother," Bonnie quipped, squatting before the cat. "He's just grumpy because he had to stay behind and watch me." The Glameow's glare turned to Bonnie. She offered the feline her hand. The Glameow sniffed it carefully before shoving its head against her palm, purring loudly. "You're such a good boy!" Bonnie cooed. "Think you could help us out? We don't know how to refill the troughs with food, and Octavia had to leave." The Glameow pushed hard against Bonnie's knees, begging for another stroke, before turning and walking away, meowing at Bonnie insistently.

Bonnie followed the purple creature to the far side of the barn. It growled as it stretched its body up the wall, pointing with its small paws and sharp claws to a button above it. Bonnie pressed it, investigative. A loud rattle filled the air as kibble shivered down the silver chutes above and clattered into the metal troughs below. "I did it!" Bonnie announced happily.

"Well, now that the food's out, how do we get them all to come in?"Clemont mused, crossing the barn to stand with his sister. As he arrived by her side, several Houndour's pranced in, nipping at each other as they wrestled their way to dinner. From the opposite open barn doors, a pair of Sentret bounded in eagerly.

"I think the food falling was loud enough to call them in," Bonnie guessed. Clemont greeted his Bunnelby, Heliolisk, and Luxio as they padded in for dinner. Just as they passed their Trainer to head to the troughs, Bonnie tugged on her brother's sleeve. "How do we feed the ones at the lake?" A Metang hovered into the barn and turned at Bonnie's voice, appraising them. "Do you know how we feed the Water types?" the little girl asked fearlessly. The Metang called outside loudly then levitated up into the hay loft. A Pidegot and a Ledian followed quickly. After a moment, the three reappeared hoisting several large bags of food in beak or paw. "Thank you!" Bonnie called as the trio flew out the opposite barn door and began the descent to the body of water below. Dedenne offered Bonnie a nuzzle before it crawled over to Clemont's team to chat and eat.

With a final grateful pat to the Glameow for his assistance, the siblings began an easy lope from the barn to the cabin. Hidden in the trees at the forest's edge, three pairs of eyes peeked through the leaves. They darted around, counting and assessing the Pokemon as they funneled into the barn for their evening meal. "Quite the selection," purred a nasally voice. A mischievous smirk gleamed as the sun set, casting the night into twilight.

"So, what to eat tonight?" Clemont asked his sister, making his way into the pantry. Bonnie wriggled a chair over to the kitchen counter then bounded over to choose the ingredients for their own supper. "I think if we made a really big pizza, the other three would be grateful to a hot dinner when they get back."

"That's a great idea, Clemont," Bonnie agreed. The two grabbed the ingredients, tripping to place their haul onto the counter. Bonnie stood on the chair so she could see the counter as her brother showed her how to make the dough from scratch. As he kneaded rhythmically and grinned as his sister babbled about her day, Clemont's mind wandered to Octavia. Where would she be now? Just getting to the stadium, or was she already finishing off the battle? His kneading grew rougher as he remember their shared moment on the cliff and her dropping his hand before his friends saw. He had so many questions, so many concerns.

"Clemont? Clemont, pay attention!" Bonnie shook him roughly, skewing his glasses.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" Clemont stuttered, fixing his glasses and refocusing on the present.

"You didn't hear that crash? Listen," Bonnie commanded. The pair stood completely still. A solid thud shook the ground beneath them. Another heavy thud rattled the dishes in their cupboards. "Some…something's wrong!" Bonnie whispered, hopping off her chair and dashing to the door.

"Bonnie, wait!" Clemont ran after her and out the front door. The night was early, the stars just beginning to display their glory. Bonnie charged towards the barn recklessly, tripping but regaining her footing and charging forward. "Bonnie, stop!" As they quickly closed the short distance, Clemont's spine tingled with fear as a deep orange fog rolled slowly from the open barn doors. "Bonnie, don't go in there!" Clemont lunged and wrapped his hand around Bonnie's arm, yanking her back just as she was about to sprint into the mist. "We don't know what that could do!"

"You're hurting me," Bonnie whimpered, trying to yank his iron grip from her arm. A Machoke's silhouette in the fog fell heavily to the barn floor, shaking the ground. Clemont released Bonnie, grimacing at the red outline of his hand on her pale skin. "Who are they?" Bonnie growled, glaring into the depths of the fog. Two figures darted forward and began hauling the unconscious Machoke, dragging it roughly.

"Stop it, what are you doing with these Pokemon?" Clemont shouted angrily. The two figures glanced up, the glass of the eyeholes in their gas masks gleaming back. They shoved the Machoke behind them and straightened, standing shoulder to shoulder, staring down the siblings menacingly.

 **Thanks to those who've reading my story! Any reviews would be greatly appreciated 3**


	7. Bruised Bodies and Egos

**Disclaimer for language in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 _To protect the world from devastation_

 _To unite all people within our nation_

 _To denounce the evils of truth and love_

 _To extend our reach to the stars above!_

"Oh, no," Bonnie hissed, taking another step back as the fog rolled slightly closer to her. "Not you again!"

 _Jessie!_

 _James!_

 _Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!_

 _Surrender now, or prepare to fight!_

 _Meowth, that's right!_

"Team Rocket, what are you doing here?" Clemont demanded, pushing his glasses further up his nose roughly.

"What does it look like, twerp?" Jessie's voice snapped from behind the gas mask on the left. "We're getting some of the most powerful Pokemon in all of Kalos!"

"You can't have them, they aren't yours!" Bonnied shouted.

"Who said anything about asking permission?" purred a voice further back in the fog. A third, hunched form, smaller than the two humans, shoved an unconscious Machoke's body to and fro before straightening to a small stature. "We've never been good with our manners!" Bonnie glared at Meowth before charging forward into the fog.

Immediately her head swam. Colors swirled together, lines blurred, and the noises around her drained of their potency. "Bonnie!" Clemont screeched as she fell forward and onto her face. Clemont covered his mouth and nose before following in after her. He snatched her ankle and dragged her back into the fresh and open air as demeaning cackles sounded from deeper inside the mist.

Bonnie's eyes were unfocused, glassy. Her body was limp as her brother settled her head into his lap. "Bonnie? Bonnie, are you okay?" Bonnie's head slowly rolled till her face was pointed at Clemont, but her eyes remained unseeing.

"Cle…Clemont? Is that you?" she whispered weakly. "Where…where are we?" Clemont's body raged with fury and anger, screaming for vengeance.

"Stupid little twerp," Meowth growled through the screen on his mask. "Children should know better."

"You'll pay for this!" Clemont shouted, his hand shooting to his hip. His faced drained of color as he remembered his first day on the ranch.

"Oh, yeah?" James chuckled, dragging another heavy Pokemon through the fog towards Meowth. "How are you gonna' do that without any Pokemon?" The day they had arrived, the group had released all their animal companions so they could have a few days living free range. In a desperate act, Clemont opened Bonnie's small purse. His hope was dashed when he saw Dedenne was in a similar lethargic state as Bonnie. He had no Pokemon he could battle with.

"Yanmega, go!" Jessie called, carefully throwing her Pokeball outside of the edge of the mist. The Pokeball exploded open, expelling the dragonfly-like Pokemon from its depths before flying back to Jessie's hand. "Yanmega, Sonic Boom!" Jessie called out as she ran towards James and Meowth further back in the barn.

"No!" Clemont threw his body over Bonnie and Dedenne, blocking the impact. Clemont's eyes watered with pain as the attack slammed full frontal into his back. He heard several of the vertebrae in his back pop painfully with the force.

The sound of compressed air rang in the unusual quiet. Never, in the several days Clemont had been on the ranch, had there been a moment as lifeless as this. Even during the most tranquil hours, there was a cry from a Pokemon here, the sound of a breeze sneaking through the leaves there, the snuffle of a snout yonder. Now, all the world seemed to inhale with Clemont. Although Clemont couldn't yet muster the strength to look, the Team Rocket balloon rose from the hole it had punched in the barn roof upon landing. Dangling from below it was a massive net, containing some of Octavia's most notable and strongest partners. As they rose from the fog, several of the Pokemon began to stir, coming out of their drug induced sleep and arriving at a weak and confused state of consciousness, just like Bonnie. "Taa taa for now!" James called as he ripped off his gas mask, inhaling the fresh air greedily. He chucked it at Clemont's splayed figure far below, trying to hit the young man. His cohorts followed suit and laughed as they floated off. When they were so far off Clemont could hardly hear them, he heard a pained wail from the captured Pokemon in the distance. It was familiar to Clemont; they had captured his Luxray.

Lifeless they laid, their limbs quaking with shock. Clemont's eyes were heavy, dragging down. He rolled off his sister with a grunt of pain, not wanting to suffocate her. They splayed motionless on the dirt, staring at each other, too pained to express their emotions with words. Bonnie's young eyes watered with frustration, a pool of tears nestling in the crook between her eyelet and the bridge of her nose before spilling over. Clemont's eyes raged with unbridled anger, with the pain of his sore muscles. Seconds ticked by, each extending into an eon.

"You did such a great job!" Serena sang, now riding the handlebars of the bike that she was sharing with Ash. "I've never seen combinations like the ones you came up with."

"That trainer was strong," Octavia responded coolly, pedaling at a relaxed pace, deflecting the compliment as the group of three rode home. "He almost had me several times."

"Yeah, right," Ash snorted, rolling his eyes at Pikachu. "You had him right where you wanted him! When you had your….What's wrong?" Ash raised an eyebrow in question. Octavia's usually unreadable face was slightly scrunched, as if she smelled a foul stench.

"We…are almost at the ranch," she muttered, her hands unclenching and tightening again around the handlebars. The moonlight from above filtered intermittently through the forest's leaves above, dappling the three trainer's below.

"Thank goodness, I'm exhausted," Serena sighed, excited to sit on something comfortable and cushioned. Serena mused about how the setting was so beautiful, even romantic. She glanced back at Ash sheepishly, who was focused wholly on Octavia beside him.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked quietly, hopping from Ash's shoulder to Octavia's, his ears low and worried. Octavia gave the mouse a brief and uninterested pat, her eyes blipping back and forth, searching the dark nervously.

"It's too quiet," she whispered. Ash and Serena glanced about, noticing the unusual silence as well. Octavia's heart began to gallop; never in the several years she had lived on the land had she heard this unearthly quiet. Even the usual breeze was missing, leaving the air stale and shiftless. It reminded Ash of a crypt.

Octavia's legs began to shove the pedals round and round quickly, flying dangerously through the uneven, dirt forest path. Pikachu leapt from Octavia's shoulder back to his Trainer, growling in irritation at the sudden and violent movement. "Octavia, wait up!" Ash called, comforting his Pikachu as he tried to keep up, moving twice the weight Octavia was with Serena riding on the handlebars.

"Something's wrong," Octavia called back breathlessly, her tires crashing over divots and irregularities in the earth. She sprang over a raised tree root she hadn't seen in the dark, nearly flying over the handlebars. Her breath was a panicky, ragged beat, her fear strangling her.

The remainder of the trip home was completed in minutes, the reckless pace nearly throwing the trainers from their bikes several times. Octavia's bike shot from the forest's edge first. "Octavia, be careful!" Serena roared, her grip white knuckled on the handlebars as she tried to stay balanced on Ash's careening bike. In front of Octavia, the valley, her home, was bathed in an icy blue light from the full moon above. The light was shockingly bright in comparison the darkness of the forest behind, and Octavia squinted against it. The light shimmered off the distant lake, still as a mirror's face. The trees surrounding the clearing that was her land were tall and proud, black against the spotlight of the night. The scene was beautifully picturesque, the likeness of paintings in museums.

They were unburdened by any birds. The lake didn't stir with any life. The meadow didn't have a single bump of a sleeping body. All around, life was void. Octavia's anguished eyes darted to and fro, landing on two lifeless forms by the barn. She whipped her bike in their direction and sped towards the siblings. "Clemont! Clemont, what the hell happened?"

Her front wheel hit a large rock, toppling her to the side at a rapid speed. Octavia tumbled and rolled, then clamored the remaining few feet to the pair, tearing up dirt and grass into the air behind her as she clawed her way forward. "Clemont? Clemont, for the love of God, what happened?" She shook Clemont by the front of his jumpsuit violently. "Where's my Pokemon?" Her voice cracked on the last word.

Clemont shook his head, trying to rid himself of the fog and pain that was slicking through his brain. "They…Team Rocket…took them." Clemont wheezed. His back ached from the Sonic Boom minutes ago, but already, it felt like years in the past. He opened his mouth to tell Octavia she was hurting him, but she released first.

He resettled heavily onto the moist grass, the mud and water absorbing into his jumpsuit, leaving the young man cold and shivering. "Team Rocket?" Serena gasped, stumbling off the bike as Ash skidded to a halt beside the trio. She knelt and cradled Clemont's head in her lap as Octavia turned her back to the group.

"Where are they?" Ash asked, scooping up Bonnie's shivering body and holding it carefully to his body. Pikachu bounced down and nudged Dedenne gently, checking on its friend.

"They… came and rounded up all the Pokemon and threw them in a big net. They attacked during dinner, all the Pokemon were rounded up in the barn. I… I think they used a sleeping gas? Bonnie breathed some of it in, she's still not feeling alright." Clemont weakly lifted his hand to his sister, gently grasping her tiny palm in his. "They flew off in their balloon."

"Which way?" Octavia snapped, turning back around. Clemont tried to meet her gaze, but couldn't. The rage and fury within her eyes made him flinch back from her. The hate that spilled from her green eyes lit his body on fire, making him feel the need to run and hide. He tried to sit up, careful to avoid her gaze.

"They went northwest," Clemont muttered, pointing limply in the direction. "It's hard to tell, but I think that they only left a few minutes ago." Inside, Octavia was a tumultuous cacophony of righteous fury. Her emotions roiled and swirled, fluctuating with the beat of her racing heart. She was a perfect storm of vengeance and worry. Since moving out to the ranch, the Pokemon inhabitants had become her family. This violation of privacy, this breach in her sanctuary for the weak or weary, was the highest offense she could imagine.

"I'm going after them," Octavia hissed, already jogging back to her bike.

"I'm coming with you," Clemont coughed, working himself to his feet and shuffling after her.

"You should stay back and rest, with your sister," Octavia responded, her tone the calmest thing about her. Even her movements were jerky, anxious and sudden as she straightened her bike.

"Ash and Serena can take care of Bonnie," Clemont insisted.

"Will you stay out of my way?" Octavia growled, turning finally to level the young man with a heated glare. Clemont swallowed hard, turned away from her and nodded. She threw a leg over the seat and snapped for Clemont to climb onto the handlebars. As he worked his way up, the green backpack he shouldered tinkled sadly. Clemont gingerly pressed a questioning hand to it, and felt the contents shift away from the pressure. His spirit, which he believed was already at an all-time low, sank further; the Sonic Boom had crushed the carefully crafted technology within. It was useless.

"Take care of my sister," Clemont called to Ash and Serena as Octavia's weary legs began to push at the pedals again. Serena called that they would before turning to help Ash carry the little girl inside. Bonnie groaned, curling into the comfort of her friends.

"Jolteon, go," Octavia grunted, plucking a ball from her hip and throwing it forward. The yellow canine ran to keep pace with its Trainer, looking at her lovingly and obediently. Octavia pressed a small button on the chassis of the bike. With a sound similar to the popping of a cork, a metal bar attached to a long, thin, metal cord shot from the front of the bike. With a practiced ease that suggested that the pair had done this before, Jolteon snatched the bar with its maw. The cord straightened out and hardened, creating a chariot of sorts. "Extreme Speed," Octavia commanded.

In the blink of an eye, the trio were off at a reckless speed that suggested lunacy, dodging carefully pot holes and tree trunks. Clemont's eyes watered, though he dared not release his grip on the handle bars to wipe them dry. Minutes ticked by on the bouncing roller coaster of a ride. Clemont's straining ears heard the hiss of a flame being emboldened and quieted.

"Over there," Clemont said, pointing slightly to the right. "I can hear it!" Jolteon leaned and followed in the direction the Gym Leader pointed. After a few moments, Octavia could also hear the sound of the gas fire being turned higher and lower to maintain the altitude. In between the many branches, she could just make out the Meowth shaped balloon above. In the dangling net below, she could make out all of the missing Pokemon struggling to free themselves. A Flamethrower briefly lit up the night sky, and a roaring of wind as an Air Cutter tried to slice the weaving was heard. No matter what they tried, her Pokemon could not free themselves.

Octavia glanced around at the thick forest undergrowth about her. There was too much tinder about; she would have to try to use a different Pokemon to free the others. "Return," Octavia commanded after the trio had a slight head start in front of the balloon. Jolteon was quickly reabsorbed into its home before Octavia yanked another ball from her hip. "Dragonite, come on out," she greeted, throwing the new Pokeball into the air. Flesh took form, and the Dragon type stood tall, waiting for orders as Octavia halted her bike slowly.

"Do not pop the balloon," Octavia decided, her stressed brow wet with perspiration. "They're too high up; a fall from that height will hurt all of them. Drag it down, then rip the pilot light off." Dragonite huffed assent before winging above noisily. Octavia yanked another capsule from her hip, spilling Froslass out. "Wait until they are down," she commanded. Frolass nodded in agreement. Above, James' shrill shout of surprise could be heard as Dragonite began yanking the air balloon from the sky.

"I want to help," Clemont pleaded, trying to redeem himself.

"Don't bother, I don't need you," Octavia snapped, not bothering to look at him. Clemont's already bruised pride shrank, and he could not help but notice that her statement could be applied to more than just the immediate situation. A crash, with a symphony of screamed anger from Team Rocket, could be heard slightly above.

The trees above and to the right of the League Champion shuddered and moaned as they took the weighted of the balloon. Leaves shook free and fell to the forest floor. From the lowest branches of the canopy, the green basket appeared, with a disheveled Jessie, James, and Meowth in the basin. Dangling awkwardly on its side, the huge, indestructible net held the Pokemon captive. What was seconds ago a far off din of screams and cries for freedom was instantly intensified due to the proximity. Claws, paws, antennae and fin reached out to Octavia, begging for help in between the net's weaving.

"Hey!" Jessie screamed in fury. Dragonite's claws sank into the metal cup of the air balloon's pilot light, rendering a terrible, shrieking sound as it was ripped from its soldered position.

"Put that back," Meowth whined uselessly. Dragonite chucked the wasted scrap metal behind its shoulder before returning to its trainer's side.

"You'll pay for that!" James growled, groping at his waist belt for a Pokeball.

"Quick, Freeze-Dry!" Octavia gasped, gesturing to Froslass. An icy wind emitted from Froslass' mouth, blowing over the trio of thieves. Frozen solid in blocks of ice, James' hand was just shy of the Pokeballs on his belt.

Froslass closed her mouth, appraising its work critically. Octavia cautiously moved forward, jumping up to catch the lip of the basket's ledge with her hands. Dragonite plodded over and helped its trainer up. "Don't worry, I am getting you all out of here," Octavia cooed, stroking the nearest Pokemon through the net comfortingly before turning to Team Rocket. She bent over, knocked on the ice cube Meowth was stuck in for good measure, before sidling around them to the control panel of the air balloon.

There were few buttons; the controls were elementary, at best. A red button, with bold, black letters spelling out **RELEASE** was centered on the console. She pressed it experimentally. The metal tongs holding the net to the balloon snapped open; several of the Pokemon closest to the mouth of the net toppled out unexpectedly. Dragonite tried his best to catch as many of his comrades as he could in their freefall.

Octavia hopped down from the basket and double checked the net was completely detached from the basket and air balloon before joining Dragonite below the net's opening. "Alright, everyone, one at a time," she called, trying to calm down the hysterical Pokemon as they leapt for freedom. "Dragonite, Froslass, remove the garbage," Octavia asked, glaring over her shoulder at the still frozen evildoers.

Dragonite and Froslass turned to the task at hand. Despite being frozen, the three pairs of eyes encased in ice widened with fear. Dragonite released a fiery purple Dragon Breath, and Froslass shot a Ice Beam towards the cretins. The iceberg exploded, spewing its frozen captives upwards.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The trio squealed, their voices growing fainter and fainter, until they were but another twinkling speck against the backdrop of the night sky.

After what felt like hours, all of the freed Pokemon huddled around Octavia, cooing for reassurance and affection. She took her time, giving each of her adopted children coddles before finally straightening her back. "Let's all head home," she sighed, relieved that everyone was accounted for. With a chirp of agreement, countless heads turned back in the direction of home, the larger creatures carrying the injured, or the Water types who couldn't make it back home on their own.

"You did great," Clemont stuttered, reaching out his palm to place it lightly on Octavia's shoulder. She shook it off angrily, and without looking at him, brought up the rear of her Pokemon's trek back home.

"I wouldn't have had to do anything if you had taken care of them, like you said you would," she clipped, walking quickly to her bike, where it had been tossed hurriedly to the ground. Clemont flinched back from her words, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent tears from sneaking down his cheek. After letting her put a little distance between them, Clemont began to follow sullenly, his eyes watching only his sneakers as they pounded out one step after another.

 **If you've been following this story as it's being written, I'm sorry; it's been a year since I've written! University is wild, so thanks for your patience.**


End file.
